shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonadow
}} Sonadow is the slash ship between Sonic and Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon In most canons, both Sonic and Shadow share an arch-rivalry, starting as enemies when they first met up. Games When they first met as enemies in ''Sonic Adventure 2'', Shadow believed Sonic to have been copying him, with a mutual belief from Sonic, but later they became bitter arch-rivals after Shadow's amnesia. Since meeting each other, there has been a never-ending competition between the two, and their battles can range from friendly races to fierce death battles. In any case, one always wants to outdo the other. Now there's a mutual respect between them despite their ferocious arch-rivalry and frequent fights. Over time, Shadow has become more confident about Sonic doing what is right, and Sonic has become more acceptant of Shadow's violent attitude as well. Archie Comics Their relationship is similar to the games. However, there was once a moment when Sonic felt sadness for his arch-rival as Shadow had presumably perished after the destruction of Letter of Gabriel, but after the timeline was reset, Sonic immediately called and checked up on Shadow, and was elated to find him alive. ''Sonic X'' Their relationship is similar to the games, but at the first time they met, Shadow showed interest in meeting Sonic, noting their similarities and mocking Sonic as a weak opponent upon defeating Sonic in combat. However, he later changed this view about Sonic after seeing Sonic use Chaos Control. Shadow became impressed by Sonic and respected him as a rival ever since. ''Sonic Boom'' Like other canons, both are tense arch-rivals; however, unlike most other canons, the two never showed partnership even once. However, Shadow has a small degree of respect towards Sonic, and, in fact, fighting against him is one of the few things Shadow ever shows an interest in. Moments Games Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Shadow rescues Sonic from being killed by Silver, lets him go and fights in his place. * When Sonic is dead, Shadow refuses to look at Sonic's body and instead turns away and closes his eyes in sadness. Fanon While Sonadow isn't the most popular ship for either of the characters, it's the most popular slash ship in the Sonic fandom and it still has a large fan-following. Currently, on AO3, there are 326 fics. Fanfiction.net, on the other hand, nearly has 300. The main reasons the two are shipped is their mutual understanding and rivalry. Quotes }} }} }} }} :Shadow – “Heh, looks like I don't need to be too worried.” :Sonic – “What was that?” :Tails – “Were you worried if we'd get hurt trying to rescue the Wisps?” :Shadow – “Hmph!” :Sonic – “I'll just take that as a compliment.” :— Fandom FAN FICTION :Sonic/Shadow on FanFiction.Net :Shadow/Sonic the Werehog on FanFiction.Net :Shadow/Sonic on FanFiction.Net : : DEVIANTART : : : : : : : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia * Referring to the ship as Shadic is incorrect, as this is the name used for the hypothetical fusion of Sonic and Shadow. Variations :Sconadilver - the polyship between Sonic, Shadow, Scourge the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :Sonadaze - the polyship between Sonic, Shadow and Blaze the Cat :Sonadilver - the polyship between Sonic, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog :SonShadAmy - the polyship between Sonic, Shadow and Amy Rose :SonShadSilvAmy - the polyship between Sonic, Shadow, Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Navigation